Mechtogan Titan
A Mechtogan Titan is a larger scale version of a Mechtogan with additional, more complex tranformation points. Each Titan is BakuNano compatible and comes with one Ability Card, one Mechtogan Activator and a DNA code. In the anime, they are summoned when a Bakugan, his/her Brawler, and Mechtogan are in perfect sync. It is confirmed that in the anime, all Mechtogan Titans have 3000 Gs. Anime The first Mechtogan Titan appearance in the anime was in Chaos Control, where it showed Razen Titan. He was standing behind Razenoid and Mag Mel absorbing Chaos Energy. In Triple Threat, Dan Kuso, Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon joined together and put themselves in perfect sync to summon Zenthon Titan. At the end Zenthon Titan defeated all of Sellon's Mechtogan. In Battle Lines, Dan, Drago and Zenthon summoned Zenthon Titan in order to help them defeat the Chaos Bakugan and the Mechtogan. In Unfinished Business, Drago and Zenthon summoned Zenthon Titan in order to help fight against Venexus Titan. In Behind the Mask, Dan, Drago, and Zenthon summoned Zenthon Titan in order to help fight against Mag Mel, Razenoid, Dreadeon, and Razen Titan. In Dark Moon Shun summons Faser Titan, Dan summons Zenthon Titan and there are many Razen Titans. Known Mectogan Titans *Zenthon Titan *Faser Titan *Venexus Titan *Razen Titan Trivia *Mechtogan Titans are much larger than a regular Mechtogan as shown with Razen Titan and Zenthon Titan, easily towering over the Mechtogan and Bakugan that summoned them. *It was originally thought that Mechtogan Titan were the evolution of a Mechtogan but this was not true. This was proven when it was shown in episode 14, that Mechtogan Titans are completely separate beings that are spawned when a Mechtogan is in sync with it's Brawler and its creating Bakugan. *It seems that a Mechtogan has to be tamed first before a Mechtogan Titan can be summoned. *A Mechtogan Titan can talk just like a Mechtogan and Bakugan. *It seems that a Mechtogan Titan is more powerful than six Mechtogan combined. *It seems that Mechtogan Titans are extremely powerful because they can defeat a Mechtogan just with a weak attack or by crushing them with their hands. *All Mechtogan Titan's were released in the same wave as their respective Mechtogan. Zenthon, Venexus, Zenthon Titan, and Venexus Titan were all released in wave 1, while Silent Strike, Dreadeon, Faser Titan, and Razen Titan were all released in wave 2. *In the anime, all Mechtogan Titans are named after their Mechtogan counterparts and the word Titan after it. But in the game, Faser Titan and Razen Titan don't. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 11.31.12 AM.png|Razen Titan on Bakumeter Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 11.32.08 AM.png|Razen Titan showing his parts RazenTitan5.jpg|Razen Titan revealing his three heads RazenTitan6.jpg|Razen Titan in the intermission screen ZenthonTitanOne.jpg|Zenthon Titan about to be Scanned ZenthonTitanTwo.jpg|Zenthon Titan being Scanned ZenthonTitan4.jpg|Zenthon Titan ZenthonTitanIntermission.jpg|Zenthon titan in the Intermission screen Screen_shot_2011-07-17_at_12.59.35_PM.png|Venexus Titan on Bakumeter Krowll7.PNG|Venexus Titan showing his parts Screen_shot_2011-07-17_at_12.58.01_PM.png|Venexus Titan revealing his cannons Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.27.07 PM.png|Venexus Titan in the Intermission screen Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 2.33.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 2.34.03 PM.png FaserTitan4.jpg FaserIntermission.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png|Zenthon Titan Pyrus ZenthonTitan Open.png Aquos_VenexusTitan.png|Venexus Titan Aquos VenexusTitan Open.png Ventus_FaserTitan_BD.png|Faser Titan Ventus_FaserTitan_Open.png Darkus_RazenTitan_Open.png|Razen Titan Darkus_RazenTitan.png Game File:Mechtogan_Titan-_Zenthon_(Pyrus).jpg|Packaged Zenthon Titan 19407 m.jpg|Aquos Venexus Titan 81ijs8Gev5L._AA1500_.jpg Faser Titan Full.jpg|Ventus Faser Titan 81-PESAPO8L._AA1500_.jpg|Zenthon Titan with Sonicanon and Crosstriker 662.jpg|Razen Titan Category:Mechtogan Category:Titans Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Mechtogan Titan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge